


Unfinished stories i dont plan on finishing

by visceraboy



Category: various - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Including undertale, danganronpa, steven universe, etc





	1. No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Overtale au

Flowey found himself following this child closer than he expected. He knew they'd given up on a previous run; they'd allowed the journey to end when Undyne struck them down for the twenty-second time.

 

But then Flowey blacked out.

He was back at the daycare. His forehead was drenched in sweat as he stood in the middle of the field. He could hear children's chatter in the distance. 

It had reset.

It had reset, and he wasn't the one that did it.

He stared ahead as a small brown monster approached, coming from the mountain. He felt like puking. His hands were shaking as the monster looked to him, their hands moving in a way that resembled a garbled form of sign language

“... Howdy,” he said, smiling at them. “I'm Flowey, Flowey Dreemurr!” He swallowed the rising bile in his throat as he spoke, then he knelt. He had no clue what this monster would expect of him, so he simply played the part. “You're new here, aren'tcha? Why don't I teach you how things work around here?”

They nodded.

The panicked haze in Flowey's mind could only give him one plan, and it repeated in his head like a sickened mantra.

Kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them-

Flowey slid a hand into his boot, holding out the other to the approaching monster. They smiled at him as he explained.

“Humans are your friends here,” he said, swallowing again. “You're safe here.”

Their small brown paw wrapped around Flowey's earthy skin. They should know what Flowey is doing, and yet they still hold his hand, giving Flowey the perfect opportunity to-

Slam.

Flowey pushed the monster to their back as he yanked his knife from his boot, holding them by their kneck.

“Die.” He heard his own voice say.

Before the knife could burst into fur-coated flesh, strong arms snatched Flowey off of the monster, and threw him to the ground about a foot away. Flowey looked up at his own mother, who was helping the monster to their feet.

“... I apologize for my sons behaviour, young one, he is very…” she looked towards him, distaste in her eyes. “Strange.” She finally said, sighing. “Are you injured?” 

The monster shook their head, which in turn made Toriel smile.

“I'm very glad.” She spoke softly, patting the monster on the head, then looking to her son. “Flowey.” She said, her tone having the kind of cold anger only a disappointed but not surprised mother could have. “You apologize to this child this instant.”

Flowey looked at Toriel, his face placed in fear as he spoke an apology he didn't hear. His ears burned as he examined her face. The previous run the monster had attempted, they had killed her, but now she was there, looking at Flowey with cold anger.

He hadn't realized she'd walked off with the child. 

He stood there, his breath suddenly feeling like water filling his lungs as he choked, desperately trying to breathe. His knees shook as he fell to the ground. He could only see the green of the grass under him as he let his ears burn and his breath drown him. The monster had reset- the monster had reset and they were back at the beginning. He let the bile he had swallowed resurface. The contents of his stomach spilled into the grass; his eyes couldn't process the disgust before him. Everything was so blurry. He could only see green and a sickly brown.

A child's scream called him back to this reality.

He stumbled to his feet, following the sound.

Too late.

The monster stood in front of a bloody mess.

Flowey watched as they ran away. They knew Flowey had caught them. Flowey stared down, quickly feeling more bile. No matter how much he had killed and reset, human nature always took over.

He walked around the corpse, searching for the monster. Body upon body was what he found.

When he caught up with them, they had been reunited with Toriel. Toriel looked at the stains on their shirt with concern, asking if they'd been attacked again. They nodded. 

Flowey approached.

Toriel eyed him, asking if he had attacked this child again.

“No,” Flowey choked, looking at the monster. “Must've been one of the kids.”

Toriel didn't seem to believe him, but she told the two to come inside. Flowey was hit with the familiar scent of butterscotch and cinnamon. Toriel led the small monster down the hall, and Flowey followed. He only barely heard her tell them the same thing. They were now a part of their family.

She walked past Flowey as the monster entered the room. Flowey followed his mother, and without thinking, grabbed her sleeve as he so often did when he was only a small child. His eyes were full of fear as she turned to him.

No matter what he had done in the past, he still loved her.

“M-mom, I don't think this is a good idea.” His eyes were like two golf balls as he looked to her. “That kid, they could be dangerous.” He clutched onto her as he spoke. He desperately wanted to tell her about the resets. He just stared at her with a look that looked too much like a poor scared child, and not a teenage boy who had killed people before. Toriel's face softened as she took the boy into her arms.

“Flowey, darling… I understand you're afraid, but won't you please give this a chance? They have no where else to turn. Do you understand?” she held him close to her chest. “Why don't you go speak to them?”

She let go. Flowey watched her as she went to the kitchen. He turned and walked to their room. It wasn't really their room. He entered, and they were bouncing on the top bunk of the bunk bed. Examining the art on the walls that Flowey…  
This monster just killed so many, and now they were acting like a child. Flowey shut the door behind him, tilting his head as the child looked at him. He could see their crimson eyes glinting.

“Chara…” he mumbled, looking up at them. “That's you, isn't it?”

They had the same eyes. They nodded.

Flowey was shaking.


	2. What We Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Jasper have a conversation

“This relationship isn't healthy,” the words slipped from Lars before he had a chance to reconsider them. He watched the rage dissolve from Sadie, leaving a dumbfounded stare. His eyes focused on her, waiting for her to speak, but when no words came, he inhaled deeply and prepared to speak again.

“Sadie, listen… this whole thing, it isn't…” he trailed, looking away from her as he tried to find the right words. “... It isn't right.” He looked back to her for an answer, but again, none came. Her mouth was twisted shut as she stared at him, tears in her eyes. “It's only hurting us both.” 

“... If I was hurting you, why didn't you say so?” Sadie choked out, rubbing at her face.

“You never really seemed to, well… care.” He said, looking away from her. “Sadie, you gotta admit, you can act really irrational.” Lars sat himself on his bed, reminding himself that he was in his own space. “Just… I don't want to do this anymore.”

Sadie was silent, looking away before she nodded.

“Alright.”

Lars didn't look at her as she left.

\---

Later that day, Lars found himself on the beach. He looked at the sun setting on the sea, the pink clouds almost matching his skin. The steady sound of the ocean made his thoughts quiet, but his stomach still lurched with anxiety. He picked at a scab as a larger figure walked up behind him. Lars looked over his shoulder, seeing Jasper. He'd met her a few times, mainly through Steven, but her presence was still imposing. She furrowed her brows as she looked down at him.

“Aren't you one of Steven's human friends?” She asked, her head tilting slightly with the question. 

Lars nodded back at her and looked down. Her eye contact made him feel woozy.

“You shouldn't be out tonight. It'll be cold.” She said, looking out to the ocean. “Don't you humans get sick from the cold?” 

Lars nodded again, following her gaze to the ocean. He actually wasn't sure if that was true or not. Jasper was silent for a moment, looking out onto the water. It made her hurt in a way she hated more than anything. 

“Why are you out here, anyways?” She asked, sitting herself next to the human. He looked at his face, she was unable to see his scar because she was on the side opposite of it. Ocean air pushed his hair towards the city. He just shrugged, glancing downwards. Jasper frowned and looked back to the ocean, and rubbed her arm. “We both have scars.” She said bluntly, then gestured at the patch of green on her arm. Lars looked at her, smiling slightly.

“We do,” he said, nodding. “How'd you get yours…?”

Jasper looked back out to the ocean and let her hand drift from the scar. “I was corrupted.” She said. 

Lars nodded and looked at the scar. It wasn't like any scar he'd ever seen before, but she was a gem. Green ringlets disrupted her orange in such an unnatural way, so it was easy to see this was a scar.

“What about yours?” Her eyes were still on the sea as she spoke.

“I, uh…” he looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. “I got hit in the eye.”

Jasper nodded, then ran her hand through the sand. It was soft and moist. The two sat in silence for almost a minute, allowing the sound of the ocean to overtake everything. Jasper hated that sound. It made her ache. It made her want something she knew would only hurt her in the end, but she allowed the sound to echo in her mind. Lars bit his lip, looking to Jasper, then back to the ocean.

“... Steven introduced you to Sadie, right?”

Jasper nodded, looking to the boy.

“I'm out here because, um,” Lars looked away from her. “We just broke up, and I'm kind of upset, but, like, really scared that she might try some shit, and…” he trailed off, then looked down. “I don't know. It sounds stupid now that I say it out loud, but she's done messed up shit to me before, so I guess I kind of… it kind of fucked me up.” He said. “You know?” 

Jasper nodded, and lightly patted his knee. “Yeah.”

“You do?”

 

“I think so…” Jasper said, looking back to the ocean. “It's like… when a fusion separates, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“Leaving a bad one is rough.” She said, her voice softening. “But you'll feel better once you're out.”

Lars nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“It sounds like she hurt you a lot.”

“I mean, I was a dick too, but… I don't know, it felt like she didn't care about me, and I was, like, trying really hard…” Lars said as he began flapping his left hand. “I don't know. She'd always find something I did wrong, sometimes she didn't even tell me what I did, then she'd pull some kind of shit…”

Lars was still wiping his eyes when Jasper looked at him. He looked so small, like he could break at any moment. The cold wind made his cheeks turn bright pink, and his hair tangle. His hands were shaking. 

“C'mon, it's cold.” She said, standing. She extended a hand to him.


End file.
